King's Lair
by NixiexGrey
Summary: "The moment he entered the club, he felt all at ease. This was his lair, after all." A King's lair is rumored to be where he draws his most power from. If this is the case, then all myths must be true, including the ones about faeries, no?


**Sooooo I was browsing my playlists on iTunes when I stumbled upon one I haven't listened to in over a year: my Halloween playlist. I decided, "why not?" and clicked the first song. It immediately sent chills down my spine. Scary good. Using my music playlist, I wrote down this FF for "Ink Exchange" even though it really isn't associated much with the book itself. Same characters, don't get me wrong, but different story. Hope you guys like it :) Rate and review!**

**Playlist for those who are interested:**

**Fall Fest=Tomandandy**

**Lacrimosa=Immediate Music**

**The Howling=Within Temptation**

**The Bird and the Worm=The Used**

**Scream=A7X**

**Haunted=Evanescence**

**Whisper=Evanescence**

**Going Under=Evanscence**

**Eat You Alive=Limp Bizkit**

**Pet=A Perfect Circle**

**Imagine=APC**

****The Undertaker (Renholder Mix)=Puscifer**

**The Death and Resurrection Show=Killing Joke**

**More Human Than Human=White Zombie**

**Superbeast=Rob Zombie**

**Demonoid Phenomenon=RZ**

**Living Dead Girl=RZ**

**Dragula=RZ**

****If I Was Your Vampire (Instrumental Version)= Marilyn Manson**

**Lullaby=APC**

****=The songs I used in the story in order of mention.**

_Thank you for making me_

_Feel like I am guilty._

_Making it…easy to…_

_Murder your sweet memory._

The moment he entered the club, he felt all at ease. This was his lair, after all. The dense fog that nearly blinded him at first didn't hinder him as he wound his way towards his favorite booth: the one closest to the stage.

The dizzying neon lights illuminated the bodies that swayed to the heavy trance-like rock music as they parted like the Red Sea for him. He was their King; getting in his way would result in death.

_You were way out of line,_

_Went and turned it all around on me again._

_How can I not smell your lie_

_Through the smoke and arrogance?_

The faeries and feeble-minded humans stared in awe as he, their King, passed. The moment he entered, his presence was immediately announced–not verbally, but by a sudden surge of sweet pain and agony. The faeries fed off what energy he gave them voraciously; they'd been starving for days.

As the King took his rightful place at the head booth, the light show stopped abruptly, but the music played on.

_Before I go, tell me…_

_Were you ever who you claimed yourself to be?_

_Either way I must say goodbye._

_You're dead to me._

A single spotlight lit up the place as it focused on an occupied chair set onstage. The King smiled greedily as the petite human girl thrashed in his men's grip, knowing all too well how futile fighting was. _She should save her energy for the task at hand…_

The thought was silent, but the men on stageheard it as if he was speaking directly to them. Obeying the underlying command, the men nodded once before letting go, then stepped back a few feet to give the girl room to perform. The girl gaped at them, then followed their gaze to the King, who was leaning forward in anticipation. _She was just too delicious…_

Her fear alone was enough to feed him, but he needed much more to fuel an entire Court.

_I'm severing the heart line,_

_I'm leaving your corpse behind._

_Not dead, but soon to be, though._

_I won't be the one who kills you._

_I'll just leave that up to you._

The music, the atmosphere, the unknown warehouse-like location was all too much for her to bear. _Where am I? Who are these beautiful people? What am I doing here? Why am I dressed like this?_

The King frowned; the girl's mind was plagued with too many panicked thoughts and not enough secrets. Of course he kidnapped her–to use human terms–but solely because she seemed to have lived an abandoned life. No parents who cared for her even though she was about sixteen, no real job besides selling her body to worthless human trash and her soul to the Devil, no nothing. She was a nobody, and no one would miss her if she were to…disappear. And yet, something nagged the King about this particular girl.

_What _are_ you?_

"Enough," the King's voice boomed over the music. Immediately, the music stopped. The girl's downcast gaze snapped to fix on his just like all of the other faeries of his Court, but he only stared back at her.

He cocked his head to the side. "What is your name?"

The girl winced at the loudness of his voice that plagued her with fear, but answered, "Leslie."

"Leslie," the King repeated, leaning back into the padded booth. The King felt every set of eyes on him, could feel their penetrating gaze as they anticipated his every move. _What is he doing? This is new. She's is quite a beauty, I wonder if he'll keep her as a pet._

The thoughts were enough to drive him mad, but reigning as King for over a few centuries helped him somewhat adjust. And as he was able to read their minds, they were able to hear his thoughts, unless he purposely cloaked them from them. Which he was doing at the very moment.

"Leslie," he said for a second time. "You are quite…something, my dear."

She snorted unattractively at that comment. "I'll take that as a compliment."

The King's eyes widened in delight; she _was_ something–that was for sure. He was sure to have his share of pleasure from keeping her, that left no doubt in his mind. But it wasn't just because his men dressed her so scandalous clothing was he attracted to her. It was the way in which she carried herself; like nothing bothered her, even though she was far from ordinary. _Why even bother to fit in when it is so clear that you do not belong in a silly mundane human society?_

The King lifted the veil that separated his thoughts from his faeries, his Court, his family. _She is mine,_ he sent to them, _mine and mine alone. Touch her against my or her wishes and you will never breathe again._

His faeries backed away obediently and the slow haunting melody resumed as the club kicked back into full force to make up for lost time. He got up from his chair–a rare occurrence for him, if you knew him that well–and sauntered his way to the stage.

_Who are you_, the girl thought dreamily as he–her Dark King–came to salvage her. He smiled his most charming smile, held out a hand and spoke in a low tone. "Come dance with me."

It was meant to be a question, but the King would not accept 'no' for an answer, so it came out to be more of a statement. The girl looked deep into his eyes and was immediately enthralled. She'd let him in so easily, with barely any resistance. It was his charm, no doubt, but also his appearance. This confused the King slightly because most humans were terrified with his 'dark' appearance. But she fell head over heels for him within seconds of catching his gaze.

Leslie grabbed onto his hand and had to catch her breath when he pulled her off stage aggressively, only to catch her in the safety net that was his arms. She leaned her head back, exposing her long, pale neck to him. Slowly but surely, the King lowered his head until his lips were a hairsbreadth away from her jugular vein and he hovered there, relishing in how fast her erratic heart beat as she anticipated him to do anything to her.

Then, as her heartbeat started to slow down a bit, he brushed his lips against her neck. _You are mine now_, he thought with an edge of aggression. _Mine forever, mine for always._


End file.
